


Too Much Time On Our Hands

by Prumery



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, this is the first pairing besides fucking pruame on here holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prumery/pseuds/Prumery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany is fucking beautiful, and Romano can't take his lust anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Time On Our Hands

Lovino had to rethink his stance on hating Ludwig.  
Honestly, he did.  
Lovino’s pretty eyes stared at the blond as he picked at his nails; not exactly the most… attractive thing a man could do, but then again Ludwig was blind to his own painfully manly beauty.  
His baby blue eyes practically melted Lovino’s heart and made his pants feel uncomfortable. There was a mixture of lust, and self hate in his loins, and he made sure that the next punches thrown at Ludwig would be a lot harder than he’s used to.  
Of course, Lovino is fucking weak, but hey. All’s fair.  
Germany’s unusual habit of picking at his nails was driving him a little up the wall, seeing as it was loud in the quiet meeting.  
It was unnatural to do something like that to yourself.  
He was about to say something about the german man’s twitch, when England called for recess, as there was nothing really getting done. He put a hand to his temple, rubbing the vein that pulsed out of his head, and honestly, Lovino couldn’t blame him.  
Veniciano bounced away, babbling something to Japan, who meekly shook his head.  
“Yes Italy. Yes, of course, Italy,”  
His accent was thick, and Romano had to smile at how cute It was. He remembered years ago, the Italian man and him had a little dance in between the sheets of his bed, and the man did know what he was doing.  
As if knowing what he thought, Japan looked away from Romano’s intense gaze, making the man in question grin.  
Oh, he remembered alright.  
Lovino scoffed, looking away from him, and putting his attention to his new lover in mind.  
This german.  
Oh, god how he regretted making so many jokes, and so many rude comments, and just so many god damn things that made him dig the hole of no return deeper.  
Oh, regret.  
But he was Lovino, he was the nation of love, he was a descendent of the god damn fucking ROMAN empire.  
He sat back, giving Ludwig a lustful look. He’d been holding back out on the blond. With his slightly arrow shaped lips, and his chiseled jaw.  
Mff, why didn’t he notice these things before.  
Romano gently ran a finger over the whipped cream on his latte, practically looking like the embodiment of sex itself. He was a god damn attractive man, and he wanted the other fucking attractive man.  
Have Ludwig bend him on a table and fuck him raw. He probably knows what to do, too, seeing as he was an utter pervert, and his porn collection wasn’t short of appalling.  
He saw Germany look up at him, his baby blues staring deep into hetero chromatic eyes Lovino held, and the Italian man smirked.  
Gently, he brought his finger to his lips, gently licking the whipped cream off his fingers, and staring at Germany with an unmoving gaze.  
Ludwig visibly stiffened, but his stoic features remained. He had a hard time hiding emotions from his body, but his eyes held none.  
Unlike his brother, who’s eyes were practically windows to every lie, act, word and action he held.   
Germany was everything his bigger brother wanted to be, but couldn’t accomplish.  
And damn, did he do a good job of it.  
“What are you looking at, bastard?” Lovino whispered, brushing off the look and raising his chin slightly, confronting him at his gaze.  
Germany didn’t say anything, choosing to continue picking his nails. But obviously, what he had done had perturbed the blond in such a way that there was no way in hell he’d even give him a word.  
“I was talking to you-“  
“And I was ignoring you. Please refrain from speaking to me in such way, it’s ill advised,”  
Hardy har. Him and his long ass vernacular. Son of a bitch probably can recite the entire first half of the English dictionary, and give you the latin prefixes too.  
That bitch.  
“Hm? And why do you say it is…,” Lovino made a face, and put his drink down. His slim fingers stuck out and made little quotations.  
“’Ill advised’? As if you’re going to hurt me if I do something as stupid as what you’re doing to your fingers,” He threw his hand at him, accentuating the picking of the man’s nails.  
Ludwig pulled his hands into his pockets, and glared.  
“Leave me be,”  
“Make me, bastard,”  
There was that vein in his forehead and he sat up, practically glowing in annoyance. His sharp cheek bones had a little smudge of red that was starting to drip into his collar and his neck.  
Lovino felt his pants get a little tight, imagining how red he could get, and how far down it would go.  
“I will leave you, then,”  
Ludwig growled, and Lovino’s eyes closed as he walked away, practically shivering as his voice echoed in his ears.  
Yeah… yeah, it was certain.  
Lovino was getting that man in his bed.   
Sooner rather than later  
-  
Germany was uncomfortable.  
Good.  
Romano sat in front of him, staring at him scratching something on the paper, and leaning away from Lovino.  
Sexual tension, nice, nice. He was getting there.  
The meeting was a bit boring, and as soon as they were dismissed, he took off like a rocket, avoiding him and stomping away.  
Of course he was avoiding him. A man like him should avoid him.  
Maybe he was pushing this.  
That actually made Lovino halt from his following of Ludwig.   
Lovino had been taught by all his romancing experts that if someone does not want your love, you are not to force it on someone.  
He frowned, looking at the ground and feeling a bit guilty.   
What if Ludwig did not see him as a romance?  
Oh, man.  
He felt a little dull as he walked down the hall, finding himself busy with thinking of everything else but the pretty set of baby blues Ludwig liked to glare at him with.  
“And? Why are you running away, you asshole?”  
Lovino paused, hearing that annoying, raspy voice of his interests’ brother invade his ear drums. He stuck his pinky in his ear, wiggled it, and listened again.  
“Brother, you know that I am not like that,”  
“Well he is! And honestly, you need to get laid!”  
Lovino peaked into the room, seeing Germany stand beside his brother, who was taking up petting a small bird that peeped and bounced around.  
It was cute, were it not for the fact that Prussia was kind of a narcissistic dick.  
“Brother-“  
“How long has it been since you’ve been with someone?”  
“…”  
“Exactly. So now go and get him,”  
“But brother-“  
“If you don’t, I’ll do it. I’ve been lusting after that perky ass since I met him years ago,”  
Germany stiffened, his eyes wide as his brother cackled and looked up at him. Prussia’s red eyes were full of lies, but then again did Germany know this?  
“Perky little butt, he’s always had it. Maybe he’d taste like his brother, I remember Vene and his ability to bend over backwards for me, maybe his brother is the sa-“  
Lovino jumped as he saw Ludwig roughly grab a handful of his brother’s hair and pull him to his face. His eyes weren’t so innocent anymore, and they were clouded over. They seemed to have taken a tinge of red, and Lovino felt his heart thump in his chest.  
He remembered that looked.  
“You are pushing buttons, brother,”  
Prussia wasn’t even phased. Instead, he smiled wider, and his eyes glittered.  
“You like him more than his brother, don’t you?”  
Germany threw him back, looking away and turning red.  
Lovino grinned, loving that his feelings were reciprocated.  
“Yes, I do,”  
“Then you don’t have to worry about me. You know that the cute little American with a burger fetish is mine,”  
Gilbert licked his lips, and Lovino felt his stomach hurl a little as he thought about what kind of things the other bond in question was into.  
Probably some weird inflation kink, eugh.  
“Brother, no,”  
“Brother, yes.”  
-  
He decided that this was way easier.  
Romano grabbed Germany’s hand, pulling him into a kiss and making sure he stayed put. It was awkward, as Lovino barely hit 5’7 and Ludwig was a good 6’3, but here he was.  
“Please, Ludwig,” He whimpered, rubbing against him, and trying to get his hand to go to his backside. He grinded against him and Ludwig was rooted in place.  
He managed to get his hotel number, and now he was here. He was here, and he was kissing him.  
Come on, do something! Do something, you-  
He felt him lift him up, cup his backside and bring him into his hotel room. Lovino was practically writhing in his hands, wanting him.  
The soft brush of his lips on his chin, and on his neck, and oh, man he didn’t feel like he was going to make it. Ludwig’s hands were a bit rough, and a bit shakey, but they were there. On his hips, his thighs.  
“Mm,” Lovino moaned into his ear, licking it and rutting against him. Ludwig growled at that touch, slamming him on the bed and making Lovino let out a small ‘oomph’ as he fell back.  
Lovino purred, staring up at him with his multicolored eyes, stripped himself of his confining clothes, and loving how hot Ludwig already made him feel.  
“Come on, hurry,” He breathed out, pulling the man in by using his black tie, and pressing a messy and needy kiss on his lips.  
“Why… why now?”  
Jesus Christ. Was this man actually asking him this as Lovino lay naked on his bed?  
“…What?”  
“Why now…?”  
Ludwig stared at him with his fucking beautiful eyes and stopped from unbuttoning his pants. Lovino felt his cock throb at imaging how thick he was, how big.  
Ludwig, fucking stop being so uptight. Just please…  
“I heard you…,”  
“…What I said to brother?”  
“Yes…,”  
Ludwig bent down to him, and kissed his cheek.  
“I’ve felt that way for a while…,”   
Lovino’s eyes fluttered closed and he smiled as his hand went up to his thigh. He was so gentle, and he was shaking a little.  
He kissed his cheek again, and brought him up to his lap.   
Lovino knit his brows as he paused. He kicked him a little with his heel, and tried to get him to move or do… something.  
Anything, he was practically begging now.  
Then he turned, and noticed Ludwig’s face was bright red and he couldn’t meet his gaze.  
Ludwig, no.  
“Oh… oh god, don’t tell me-“  
Ludwig pulled away, standing up and zipping up his pants.   
“I’ll leave-“  
“No, fuck you, get over her and lay down. Just because you’ve never slept with anyone isn’t going to stop me,”  
Ludwig couldn’t look at him. His face was bright red, and he found it hard to say anything.  
Lovino grabbed his arm angrily, pushing him on the bed and tugging off his pants.  
“Lovino, please-“  
“I do not care, it’s been too long lusting after you, you asshole. I don’t care if I have to top until you learn,”  
Romano glared at him, then remembered that he hadn’t topped since Japan, and maybe he was out of practice.  
They stared at each other awkwardly for a second, and then Ludwig’s large hands went up to his button up and began to tug away the buttons.  
The Italian followed, pulling at his belt and pants, and undressing him.  
As soon as he took off his pants, Lovino felt a little bit of regret at topping. And that he didn’t know how to use this…   
He licked his lips, and looked up at Ludwig, seeing him looking at him confused.  
“What?”  
“I wasn’t expecting you to be so hung, bastard,”  
The curse wasn’t harsh. It was a little softer and his hands touched him gently. His thin fingers wrapped around his cock, and began to pump gently.  
Ludwig’s blue eyes rolled into his head, and he melted into the sheet’s underneath him. His full lips shining as he licked them and bit them.  
“Lovino-“  
If he kept saying his name like that, Lovino might fuck him numb.  
His lips wrapped around the head, bobbing gently and finding the taste a little too sweet. He probably stuffed himself with veggies and fucking fruits, knowing how anal that man was.  
Talking about anal-  
Lovino popped his lips as he pulled back, searching through his pocket for lubricant. He uncapped it and dripped it onto his cock, flinching at the cool substance.  
Ludwig was huffing, and his entire body was starting to a shade a little red.   
So the blush did go south.  
Lovino fixed Ludwig so his legs wrapped around his thin waist and he placed himself at his entrance. Ludwig shuddered, covering his face and clawing at the bed for something.  
He found Lovino’s hand, and threaded his fingers through Lovino’s thinner ones, and he could feel how nervous he was. He was shaking and his lip twitched a little as he tried not to say something.  
“Ludwig-“  
“Hm?”  
“Look at me, fucker,”  
Ludwig pulled his hand away and Lovino smirked at him.  
“Come on, I can’t be that ugly,”  
Ludwig smiled, making Lovino laughed.  
“I’m about to fuck you, and you’re smiling.  
“You’re lying, and when you lie it’s funny to me,”  
Ludwig put his hand at his cheek, rubbing the bags under Lovino’s eyes. Besides this, besides the lust, there were a lot of things that both of the men shared. They could share a lot more of those after they got past the lust and sex.  
Now wasn’t the time.  
Lovino pressed his cheek against his hand, bringing him in closer to him and gently pushing into him. Ludwig stiffened, his fingers digging in his soft skin and letting out a curse in german.  
That language was so fucking rough, Lovino almost audibly cursed back at him. Almost told him not to butcher the moment with such language.  
But he instead, he thrust hard into him and Ludwig let out a gasp.  
“FUCK!”  
He’d never heard the man speak like that. It turned Lovino on, honestly.  
He began to slam into Ludwig, feeling him so fucking tight, and fuck, man why has no one ever fucked you?  
Ludwig was gripping Lovino’s shoulders tight, and maybe hurting him a little as his nails dug into his shoulder, but nothing he couldn’t handle.  
“Come on, Ludwig, open your mouth,”  
Lovino pressed his fingers into the blond’s mouth, making Ludwig start to suck on his fingers. Not what he wanted, but it was something interesting.  
Ludwig’s moan turned a little higher pitched, and Lovino felt him tighten around him. Lovino practically came from that, but no.  
He wanted to see Ludwig’s face as he finished first.  
“Come on, bastard. Come on, cum for me,”  
Lovino lifted his legs, and began to go harder, and deeper, making Germany’s eyes roll into his head and his hands run into his blond locks.  
He uncombed his hair, making the soft hairs that stuck up halo his face. Lovino felt a little dirty as he thought of how angelic he was, and how what they were doing was in no sort of way angelic.  
“Lovino, Lovino I can’t-“  
He let out a shout, spewing liquids all over his belly, and forcing Lovino to cum into him. The Italian let out a curse, and put his head against Ludwig’s shoulder, biting down and making sure that he left his mark.  
Ludwig said something, but Lovino was too happy, and way too deep in satisfaction to hear him.  
He instead, waited for it to be quiet, when he heard nothing but deep breaths, and Ludwig’s growl as he tried to get him to pull out.  
“Stop,”  
“Your dick is in my ass, please, Lovino,”  
Great. Ruin the moment.  
Lovino did as he was told, laying beside him, and staring up at the ceiling.  
“… Well, that wasn’t unpleasant,”  
“Ludwig, please don’t speak,” Romano’s voice was soft, his eyes closing and he wasn’t angry. He was comfortable, he was blissful.  
Ludwig turned to look at him, and Romano looked back at him. He looked uncomfortable, as if he didn’t know what to do. As if Romano should kick him out now, and he probably expected that.  
He would have done that, too.   
Lovino slipped himself in between his arms, and dug his face into his chest. He took a deep breath, kissing his neck and nibbling on his collar bone.  
“So I can stay?”  
Lovino pulled away, looking at Ludwig.  
“… I don’t think you can walk after that,”  
Ludwig glared, and blushed red.  
“I… I can’t,”  
“So you can’t go anywhere for a while, so,”  
Lovino lifted Ludwig’s leg, and the blond gasped.  
“Again?”  
“You got it, bastard,”


End file.
